


Shivelight

by ideallyqualia



Series: Rare Pairs [71]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Cats, Demons, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sickfic, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8526421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideallyqualia/pseuds/ideallyqualia
Summary: Goshiki, Semi's witch cat familiar, summons a demon. On his own.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be for halloween. of last year. but happy birthday, semi.

Semi didn't keep a constant eye on his witch familiar. Goshiki rarely did anything out of place, despite having so much magical potential. Semi fed him and left him alone to do as he pleased until he needed him.

The state of the living room qualified as one of those times. Someone was sitting on the floor, a complete stranger, small horns on his head and his back to Semi with a feather-tipped smooth black tail seamless with his skin at his waist. Without any clothes on, it was all easy to see.

Semi turned his head slightly to the hallway, his eyes still on the stranger's back. "Tsutomu, you better get in here!"

The stranger turned, and Semi snapped his head to the side to avoid looking at him.

" _Tsutomu_."

Goshiki slinked along the wall towards Semi. His tail tucked between his hind legs.

Semi sighed and crouched to meet him on the floor. "You're not supposed to experiment with magic without my permission."

"The least you can do is get _my_ permission," the stranger mumbled.

Semi refused to look. "What did you _do_."

"It was an accident," Goshiki meowed. His head lowered, his eyes fixing on the floor.

"Your cat summoned a demon. Improperly." He scratched at his head.

Semi rose and shuffled to the couch for a blanket. He remained facing Goshiki, and he reached for the armrest, his hand flailing in the air to feel for the blanket hanging from the couch, still unable to look at the middle of the living room. As soon as he found it and felt it between his fingers, he gathered it in his hands and threw it.

It landed on the demon's head. He removed it and unfolded it in his lap. "What is this?"

"It's a blanket. Put it on," Semi said.

"How?"

"Just cover yourself." Semi's eyes flicked to the wall. His tight frown disguised the embarrassed red color in the wrinkled skin under his eyes above his cheeks.

He fumbled to obey. "There. I'm done."

Goshiki scurried to jump on a nearby table. He settled and lied on his stomach, his eyes on the demon.

"What're you doing here?" Semi asked. "Why won't you leave?"

"Your cat summoned me. I'm stuck here." He crossed his arms.

Semi stared at him fully. The demon's skin didn't complete a transformation to either demon or human, covered in slight scales in some places across his shoulders and chest. His eyes held only a faint purple shine instead of a gleam or glow.

"Is this really your familiar?" He tapped the top of Goshiki's witch hat. Goshiki retreated with a defensive hiss.

"He's not my familiar. He's a witch." Semi rubbed the back of his head. "What do we have to do to send you back wherever you came from?"

"I have no idea. Ask your _witch_." He looked down at his hands. "Did your cat really make me look so human?"

Semi stepped around him to speak with Goshiki. "Tsutomu, I really need to know whats going on here. What did you do?" he asked quietly.

Goshiki sat back on his haunches and scratched at his head. Stalling didn't earn him any sympathy from Semi.

"Tsutomu."

"I wanted...to see if I could do it."

The demon coughed.

"Are you kidding?" Semi asked. "That's no excuse."

"You don't sound mad," the demon said to Semi. "Or apologetic. Can't you at least sound remorseful?"

Semi sighed. He was used to Goshiki messing up. This was the worst disaster he's ever conjured, but Semi still couldn't dredge up the emotion to reprimand Goshiki. There was no point. Either Goshiki already learned his lesson, and felt incredibly guilty, or he didn't understand what went wrong and why it's such a bad thing for clouds to be floating in Semi's room, or for the posters and photographs framed on the wall to be talking, or a garden to be growing from the ceiling.

Semi drew his attention back to the demon. "You don't seem upset at all."

"I'm not. Unless you tell me you can't fix it." His eyes returned Semi's gaze with a sleepiness that softened the sharp demonic color in them.

Semi kept himself from yawning. "I can probably fix it. Tsutomu, go get whatever book you used and bring it to me."

Goshiki leapt off the table and darted out of sight, with speed that announced his happiness to oblige. His ability to slip out of sight with the molecular instability of a ghost kept the demon looking at the place he left.

"His name's Goshiki Tsutomu. He's actually a familiar, but he hates being called that," Semi said. "Don't call him that. He wants to be a witch."

The demon snorted. "Is that why he tried summoning a demon?"

"I think so."

"I can't believe you let him get away with it." He glanced back down at the blanket and pinched it between his fingers.

"I'm not letting him 'get away with it.' And he's going to sulk for a week. That's plenty of punishment."

"Right." He fiddled with the seams of the blanket. He raised it to inspect its underside.

Semi slapped it back down. "Don't."

"What's the big deal?"

"It's called decency. I don't even know your name, and you're naked in my living room."

"My name's Kawanishi Taichi."

"That wasn't an invitation." Semi dragged his hand across his forehead. The onset of a headache didn't bode well for the upcoming spell he needed to do to undo Goshiki's mess.

Kawanishi's tail swished in the air. "I'm only naked because your cat dragged me here and shackled me to stay. I'm supposed to be in the demon realm."

Semi ignored the implication that he lived in nudity. "In this world, you need to wear clothes. I'm sorry Tsutomu did this, I really am, but you're going to have to wait and be patient."

"Witch familiars shouldn't be able to do these kinds of spells..." Kawanishi muttered. "I'm bound to a cat."

His hands continued to play with the blanket. His languidly waving tail and batting hands reminded Semi of a mundane cat, but he didn't dare say it.

"Tsutomu's really powerful and magical for a familiar."

"That doesn't make me feel better," Kawanishi said.

"And really, don't call him a cat, either. At least call him Goshiki."

"Oh. Sorry." His voice didn't carry any malice or sarcasm, even if he looked ready to deliver it. His genuine apology softened the conversation to a stop.

"...Do all demons have family names?" Semi asked to fill the awkward silence.

"Do you know that little about demons?"

"I've never had a reason to personally get to know one."

"Holes in magic education are bad. Read more." Kawanishi bunched the fabric in his hands. "I miss having claws," he remarked wistfully.

Goshiki reappeared in a quiet dimensional disruption, faintly disturbing the air. He held a book in his mouth.

Semi stooped to accept it. "Thanks."

Goshiki meowed and ducked backward. He sat to lick his fur and appear nonchalant, but coupled with his bashful maneuver to turn his head at a slight angle away, it didn't do a convincing job.

Kawanishi collected his hands in his lap and watched Semi open it and read. Semi turned a few pages.

"Why didn't you just try making yourself appear human?" Semi asked Goshiki without removing his eyes from the text.

Goshiki kneaded the carpet with his paws and didn't comment.

Semi flipped another page.

"Well?" Kawanishi asked.

"I think Tsutomu used up the last of some of the ingredients. We have to get more."

"Ingredients? What would you even need other than something to draw with?"

Semi handed him the book. "Holes in magic education are bad. Read more."

"I don't have to read about demon summoning, I _am_ one."

Semi raised an eyebrow, his hand still extended with the book. "Shouldn't you at least know the process if it involves you?"

Kawanishi sighed. He lifted his hands for it, and the weight of the book hefted him down with a grunt.

"I'm not used to this body," he said sheepishly.

Semi looked down at Goshiki. "Can you give him a tutorial on walking?"

"i don't need that, thanks," Kawanishi said, voice flat.

"I'll get you some clothes, then, and you can start moving around." Semi walked out of the room.

Goshiki meowed again. "I didn't mean anything. Are you mad?"

"No. I'm just tired." Kawanishi shoved the book away and scratched his neck. "I didn't think this would be exhausting." He looked over at Goshiki.

Goshiki's fur alone held magic. Small glowing stars scattered over his back, and around his tail, dimming and brightening in a soft soundless rhythm like a sun. If Kawanishi concentrated hard enough, he could see the stars shift into nonsensical constellations.

"So you're a witch," Kawanishi said.

Goshiki meowed and batted at his pointed hat. The movement knocked it lower in a nod of affirmation. His tail waved side to side, fast enough to approach wagging.

Semi returned and handed Kawanishi a pile of neatly folded clothes. "Put this on."

Kawanishi glanced behind his back at his tail. "Will this fit me?"

"Just try it."

Kawanishi pulled it away with a doubtful look. He let the blanket drop, and set to tug a shirt over his head.

Semi grabbed Goshiki and turned to leave into the hallway.

Goshiki flailed and yowled. His claws raked Semi's sweater, but they couldn't pierce the skin of his own witch. "What gives?!"

"Neither of us are allowed to look."

"Why? I'm a cat, and he's a demon."

"I think you've had enough curiosity for one day." Semi slipped into the hallway and closed the door to the living room.

He stroked Goshiki's head. The touch quelled Goshiki and devolved him into mumbles and purrs. The mumbling died out altogether after a few minutes, giving way to nudging his cheek into Semi's hand.

Several more minutes later, Semi rapped on the door with the back of his hand. "Having trouble getting dressed?"

"I'm almost done."

"Let us know if you have any trouble." Semi leaned his back and against the door and waited.

 

* * *

 

Kawanishi continued to have trouble, and struggled to complete the simplest possible human tasks. Semi left him alone with Goshiki for the day to work, and Goshiki was the only guide he had to survive.

Nothing could be done about the emptied spell pantry. Semi sent an order for more supplies, and his friend Reon agreed to find some, but in the meantime, Kawanishi was stuck. He remained bound to Goshiki, and indirectly attached to Semi.

"Soup's easy to make. You should try it for lunch," Goshiki said. His tail swished contentedly, his mouth displaying his teeth in a held back laugh.

"I'm not going to try to do anything." Kawanishi crossed his arms on the couch.

Goshiki leapt off the table and relocated to the armrest closest to Kawanishi. "Why not? It's easy."

"Then you should do it."

"I'm tired of cooking. Do it." Goshiki turned away to clean his paw.

"I'll set the kitchen on fire."

"Borrow Semi's cauldron! It handles magic the best." Goshiki sat straighter. "Yeah! You should use the _cauldron_."

Kawanishi rumbled and glanced to the hallway. "No."

Goshiki stood on all fours, puffing his chest to collect himself. "I summoned you, you have to do what I say!"

"Really. That's a terrible argument." Kawanishi shifted to look away and rest his chin on his hand.

"Aren't you hungry?"

"Demons don't feel hunger."

"Oh." Goshiki's tail wilted. "I'll just go make something for myself."

 

* * *

 

Hours later, after Semi came home, Kawanishi's stomach growled. He sat up in alarm, throwing himself off balance and making him slip off the couch to the floor.

Goshiki and Semi glanced at him. Goshiki's tail drifted up in curiosity.

"Did you just get scared of your own stomach growl?" Semi asked. The articulation into words left Goshiki meowing in laughter.

Kawanishi held his stomach with a grimace. "I shouldn't feel hungry."

"It might be from being in a human-like body." Semi looked him over.

Kawanishi's tail waved freely from the hole in his clothes Semi made for him. His horns and small clusters of scales remained unchanged, but he still exuded a harmless humanity that made it hard for Semi to believe that Kawanishi didn't have a clue about using a human body.

"Do you want something to eat?" Semi asked. "You haven't eaten since you got here. You must be starving."

"I'm not _starving_ , but I'll take it." Kawanishi waved at Goshiki. "He mentioned something about soup earlier, but I don't know what that is."

"It's food floating in hot liquid. Do you want some?"

"That sounds too vague. Pass."

Semi snorted. "Fine. I'll make something else. Come with me into the kitchen."

Kawanishi stood up and wobbled after him. Goshiki trailed behind and hugged corners along the wall on his way to the kitchen.

Semi opened the fridge and stood aside. "I don't know what you like. Pick."

"I don't know what any of this is. What do you eat?"

Semi opened his mouth, prepared to take out choice ingredients and explain, but Kawanishi took the lead and examined food by hand. He picked up a package of fish meat and turned it over.

"That's mine!" Goshiki clawed at Kawanishi's feet.

Semi gently nudged him away with his shoe. "You can try some of Tsutomu's food and some of mine when i make some."

Kawanishi plopped down in a seat. "Fine."

He watched Semi cook, mostly silent except for a few bored coughs. Goshiki paced around Semi's feet and brushed against his legs, meowing and reminding him to hurry up.

Semi left fish and rice cooking as he prepared his own meal. Kawanishi heard the sounds of a knife chopping on a cutting board, and after a few minutes, he leaned to the side to watch in full view and more curiosity.

Semi handled the knife with effortless dexterity. His fingers held vegetables close to it, but he managed to never cut himself. Kawanishi imagined that the mundane vague swordsmanship was useless, wasted on chopping food instead of other things. Kawanishi didn't understand anything else Semi did to cook.

He couldn't tell when anything was done, either, but Semi announced it in his served plate to Kawanishi.

"Here. There's a little of everything. If you don't like anything, give it to Tsutomu."

Kawanishi eyed Goshiki. He was levitating a glass of water with a small glow of magic around it, and after he finished, he moved on to using chopsticks.

He didn't ask anything. He returned to himself and attempted to use chopsticks on his own. He fumbled with them several times, holding them at awkward angles as pieces of food slipped between them. On one frustrated try, the chopsticks escaped his hands and clattered on the floor.

"Do you...want help?" Semi asked.

"Are you offering to feed me?"

Semi looked up at him. He wore a slight grin, faint and crooked with the sharpness of demon teeth. The pointed and undaunted humor in his mouth made Semi look away and clear his throat.

"There's nothing else that can really be done. Unless you want to use your hands, or let Tsutomu feed you."

"I'll use my hands, thanks." Kawanishi dug in with his hands. His eagerness wasn't missed by either of them. He seemed right in his element eating with his bare hands.

Semi filled his mouth with rice to occupy himself with an excuse for silence. Kawanishi had no natural human inflection to his voice, leaving Semi unable to tell if he was joking about letting Semi feed him or not. Instead, he expressed the same unavailable mirth, something light under his voice that Semi couldn't read, a riddle waiting to happen.

Kawanishi coughed. Goshiki's tail rose.

"Why're you coughing? Isn't it impossible for demons to get sick?" Goshiki asked.

Kawanishi shrugged. "I don't know."

"Now that you mention it, I've heard him cough several times." Semi switched to address Kawanishi. "Are you getting sick?"

"I wouldn't know." Kawanishi filled his mouth with more food.

 

* * *

 

The next day, Semi woke up to the sounds of miserable coughing and sniffling. Kawanishi slept in the living room, but Semi left his bedroom door open to the hallway to let himself hear Kawanishi and Goshiki.

He yawned and trudged to Kawanishi's temporary bed. "Do you want soup now?"

Kawanishi faced him and held his throat. His eyes raked up and down in mild surprise as he absorbed Semi in his pajamas for the first time. He rasped, " _Anything_ to get rid of this."

Semi chortled. "Something hot'll make your throat feel better." He moved on to the kitchen to activate the fire stove for breakfast.

Kawanishi came to inhabit the couch as he waited. He gathered all the pillows nearby and used them to cushion himself on all sides, and then made Goshiki collect the rest he couldn't reach. By the time Semi returned, Kawanishi had holed himself up in a low visibility bunker.

Kawanishi coughed. He shook the entire fort, and the sight of quivering pillows made Semi fight a laugh.

"The soup's ready. I also made you some tea specially for colds."

"I don't want to move."

"You'll spill everything."

Kawanishi refused to respond further, and Semi caved and went to bring it to him on a tray. He rested everything on the table and removed some of the pillows.

"You have to eat it while it's still hot, or it won't help your throat," Semi said.

"Fine." Kawanishi knocked more pillows away and reached for the soup. Semi grumbled and navigated around him to pick them off the floor.

Kawanishi gasped after he swallowed a gulp. "That feels way better."

Semi's mouth slipped into a small smile. "I'd be surprised if it didn't."

Kawanishi continued eating, and Semi left him alone. He reentered the kitchen and cleaned and cleared all the supplies away.

Half the time he didn't use the kitchen for cooking food. Semi had a separate pantry dedicated to herbs and similar supplies, and he spent some of his time and energy dealing with household annoyances in his own fashion -- making spell tags to ward off pests, thermostat baubles for the weather in the garden, and miscellaneous charms of their own magical orbit.

He freed his cauldron from a cupboard and placed it on the table. He intended to make medicinal solvent to patch the creaking wood in the attic, but a disgusted splutter from the living room got his attention.

Kawanishi's mug was on the floor, saved by the carpet cushioning. He croaked from his throat with his tongue sticking out.

"That was _disgusting_ ," Kawanishi said. "What _was_ that?"

"Boneset tea with ginger. I added some honey and lemon to sweeten it." Semi rubbed his neck. "Was that still too bitter?"

" _Yes_." Kawanishi slumped and continued to make repulsed coughs and wheezes.

The commotion had flipped almost all of the pillows away, leaving Kawanishi uncovered down to his pajamas. Semi had given him a matching set of his own pajamas, a set Goshiki had ruined in one of his size manipulation spells, making them oversized and ideal for Kawanishi to throw on. Kawanishi no longer had the pants to them. All that could be seen was the shirt down to his thighs with his tail sticking out from under it.

"Why're you wearing just a shirt?!" Semi raised a pillow and shoved it into Kawanishi's lap.

Kawanishi uselessly shielded himself with his arm bent across his head. "It was uncomfortable. My tail..."

His tail sagged out of sight. Semi could still envision it in his mind's eye, flicking with twitches that accented the now sick-scruffy feathers.

Semi's arms caved with a sigh. "At least you didn't drop the soup or break anything..."

Kawanishi grumbled with his hand on his neck, still gagging.

"Do you want sweeter tea?" Semi asked.

"I don't want tea at all."

"What about hot chocolate? It's just chocolate and milk."

Kawanishi lifted his head. "Is it sweet?"

"That's pretty much all it is."

Kawanishi rumbled in a small pause. "Hurry up. I can still taste it."

Semi shook his head and retreated into the kitchen. Goshiki trailed after him to sit on the counter.

"Can I have some?" he asked, his eyes trailing Semi's hands on the stove dial.

"No."

Goshiki meowed a whine. His tail swung over the side of the counter. "Why not?"

"I _do_ have reason to punish you."

"What?!" Goshiki's mouth fell open. "You're still going to punish me?"

"It's not a lesson without a consequence. If you want to be a witch, you have to deal with it."

Goshiki straightened and sat back on two legs. "O-oh!"

Semi stepped away and slapped his hand over his mouth to muffle himself quiet. His laughter came out in a low poorly controlled hiss between his teeth.

The milk finished boiling. His silent laughter died down to bubbles of trembles, and he waited until he could handle the delicacy of a mug to carry it back to Kawanishi.

Kawanishi didn't greet him with the same haste as before. He was burrowing his head into the couch, in the crook between the armrest and the seat cushions, his butt in the air and his legs winding his feet on the couch and moving like he was trying to run or dig.

Semi placed the mug down immediately before he could laugh again. "Kawanishi?" he asked with a suppressed tremor.

Kawanishi raised his head. "I can't get the taste _out_."

"Here, take this." Semi motioned at the hot chocolate.

Kawanishi slid off the couch and hit the floor as he grabbed the mug with both hands. He ignored the steam and sipped.

"That's so much better," Kawanishi said in a breath. He stayed on the floor and settled comfortably.

He didn't finish the soup. Semi returned and found it cold on the table. Kawanishi still carried the empty mug in his hands.

He tilted it forward in suggestion. "Can I have more?"

"Why didn't you just eat?"

"I'd rather have more hot chocolate."

"Do you have any idea how you're supposed to _eat_ while in a human body?" Semi asked as he yanked the mug from his hands.

Kawanishi shrugged. "I don't have to stay long in this body."

"I guess I shouldn't have expected a demon to reject sugar..." Semi picked up the soup bowl and cleaned the dishes in the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

Reon followed through on his promise and delivered the necessary supplies a few days later. Kawanishi had recovered from most of his cold, and it left him with sniffles and a sore throat that still made him mope.

"Guess what? We have everything now!" Semi announced after he closed the door. He waved the package as he walked into the living room.

Kawanishi grudgingly looked up. "What?"

"We can undo Goshiki's binding and send you back to the demon realm now."

Kawanishi didn't react right away. "I can barely move," he said with a sniffle.

Semi's hand lowered. "Shouldn't that go away if you go back?"

"I have no idea." Kawanishi curled his knees into his chest and coughed. "But it's almost your fault that I'm sick at all."

"I had nothing to do with it. What do you want me to do?"

Kawanishi angled his head to his shoulder to make his voice quiet. "You're obligated to take care of me."

The delayed movement to muffle himself to a mumble said it: he was embarrassed, and too late to retract what he said.

"Are you trying to convince me?" Semi asked. He raised an eyebrow and watched Kawanishi make a pathetic cough.

"Alright, Goshiki should be taking care of me, then," Kawanishi said. "It's completely his fault."

"Good luck telling him that." Semi continued on to resupply the spell pantry with the delivery.

He spent a few minutes stocking the shelves, and when he returned, he found Kawanishi struggling to hold Goshiki in place. Goshiki's claws scratched Kawanishi in his wriggling, but he still left Kawanishi's arms unscathed. They almost always broke human skin. Semi leaned against the living room threshold and watched.

"Do you have thick or hard skin?" Semi asked Kawanishi.

"Help me," Goshiki meowed.

"I don't know," Kawanishi said to Semi. "Why do you ask?"

"If you get scratched by a cat, you usually bleed."

Kawanishi gave a shrug. "Maybe humans are just weaker."

Semi didn't hear anything snide in his remark. Kawanishi stared back at him, his hands holding Goshiki with very little visible effort, unconcerned about either of them. He managed to sound honest at the same time.

Semi glanced down at Goshiki. "Is he making you pay for what you did?"

"Let me go!" Goshiki squirmed. "I'll feed you if you let go."

Kawanishi released him, his hands open and still in the air. Semi ducked out into the hallway to laugh.

 

* * *

 

Goshiki stopped feeding Kawanishi after he stopped coughing and sniffling. Semi listened to Goshiki meow against him, reluctant to get up from his pillow on the floor.

He joined them and sat on the couch next to Kawanishi. "Isn't it embarrassing to sit on the couch all day? You should get outside and see the sun for once. You're not sick anymore."

Kawanishi crossed his arms. "Alright. Let's go."

"Let's?"

Semi led him to the back entrance anyway. And waited a few minutes as Kawanishi fumbled to unlock the door.

"What kind of magic is this?" Kawanishi asked.

Semi stepped in front of him and turned the lock. "It's not magic at all." He opened the door, and Kawanishi slipped silently beside him.

Semi expected him to react, or to throw his hand over his eyes in a sudden blindness, but Kawanishi didn't respond to the sun. He walked out and paused to look out over the yard and garden.

"So what's this?"

"It's just grass and a garden."

"...And that's what you wanted to show me?"

"I meant you need to just get outside. Even Tsutomu leaves the house every day."

Kawanishi continued to take in the garden. Semi understated it; magical plants grew in the soil, and old painted pieces of wood stood battered along the wooden fence. They weren't rotting and decrepit, but the years of weather wore them down at the edges. They were originally yard signs, with festive little witch designs his mom chose, and they took an extra beating from all the times his neighbor Tendou tried to teach Goshiki how to play different sports. Occasionally Goshiki found or bought decorative junk and added it to the yard himself. Semi didn't bother removing anything, and the backyard wound up turning into a subdued display of color.

Kawanishi snorted. "This looks really old fashioned."

"How would you know?"

"Everything looks beat up and faded." Kawanishi walked forward.

He tripped over a pile of abandoned garden signs and fell on his hands. He gave a small grunt of surprise, but that didn't prepare Semi for the small pricks of blood and new scabs on his hands.

Semi drags his hand over his mouth. "I'm starting to think you're just clumsy and attract trouble."

Kawanishi's mouth fell into a frown that made Semi chuckle. They reentered the house, and Semi retrieved salve and other medical supplies to heal his hand.

"If you just keep getting sick or hurt, why don't you go back now? You can," Semi said as he attended to him and applied the salve.

Kawanishi's mouth turned sheepish. "I...could..." He gathered himself and looked at a point on the table. "How did you get mixed in with Goshiki? Is it as bad as how he dragged me here?"

"I found him when he was a kitten. I don't really remember." Semi stood. "It was probably just as ridiculous."

Kawanishi's tail twitched. It reminded Semi of the way people and animals twitch in their sleep, as if they were trying to imagine something.

"Have you decided if you're going to stay?" Semi asked. "The couch can't be yours permanently. I might sit on you one morning."

Kawanishi slowly leaned forward. "You're asking?"

"Since you're not asking for permission _at all_ , I figured I have to bring it up." Semi closed the cap on the container of salve and placed it on the table. "Well?"

Kawanishi scratched at his nose. His tail floated side to side. "I think it'd be really hard to hit these kinds of odds again and get stuck in a magically balanced body like this," he said.

"Balanced?"

"I have no idea what I'd look like if I tried coming on my own. I'd probably look a lot less friendly."

Semi waited for him to speak again.

Kawanishi rumbled and rubbed at his back. "Yeah, I'd like to stay."

"Good. Finally." Semi smiled. "I'll tell Tsutomu."

**Author's Note:**

> (General A/N that exists at the end of all my fics): I find unsolicited concrit really rude, I'm not looking for any. Please don't tell me someone was OOC/something happened you didn't like/it's too short/etc. in any bookmarks or comments.


End file.
